Get A Clue - Part of the Digital Love Series
by PunkPrincess9493
Summary: Joe ends up meeting up with his first crush, unknowingly and falls for her instantaneously. A week later she confesses to secretly being Yue Zhao, a Tween Actress who was the star of the Hit TV Series, Sen the Tween Dhampir whose real name is actually Yuna Takara. Joe and Yuna become great friends, but how long will he be able to hide his feelings from her?
1. Falling In-Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Get A Clue**

**Chapter One: Falling In-Love**

* * *

It was Friday Night, Joe and his College friends for a night on the town. They were on their way to the usual place they went on Friday, but when they arrived they found that it no longer existed instead it had been replaced by a place called 'Strawberry Kisses.' "What's Strawberry Kisses?" Joe's Friend, Haku said staring at the pink letters above the store.

"Let's check it out. It looks interesting." Mika told the others. The group was made up of four boys and three girls; there was Joe, Haku, Yori, Toshi, Mika, Ayano and Sachiko.

"That's fine with me. We are here after all might as well see what it is about." Toshi said with a shrug of his shoulder. "What about you guys?"

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter. The girls already went inside." Yori said to Toshi.

The boys all laughed at their female friends before following after the girls. "Dude, there is so many Strawberries." Haku said as he stood behind Sachiko.

"I like Strawberries. They're delicious." She told her boyfriend as she hugged his arm.

"I know you do." He said kissing the top of her head as a young man wearing a navy blue yukata walked up to them.

"Welcome to Strawberry Kisses, the place where your dreams come true." The young man then bowed at the group. "My name is Takara Ren; I'll be your Host tonight unless you wish to be served by a Hostess instead?" He told them.

The group looked at the young man. "I don't think they understand what Strawberry Kisses is Otouto." Joe's heart began to beat against his ribcage when he saw the young woman in front of them. She was simply beautiful with her bubblegum pink hair pulled back into a Traditional Japanese Style bun with white chopsticks decorated with Cherry Blossoms, her eyes were a beautiful baby blue and she wore a white kimono that also had Cherry Blossoms on it that stopped an inch above her knees while on her feet where pink geta. Joe was in-love. "Why don't you go help Ai? Her group is getting a little rowdy anyways." She told him.

"Yes onesan." Ren told his sister before leaving to go help a young woman wearing a red kimono.

The Pinkette smiled at the group. "My name is Takara Yuna; I'm the owner of Strawberry Kisses. We are a café, a restaurant, a Host Club and Hostess Club that is open to kids still in high school and older, but after ten Strawberry Kisses turns into Strawberry Lust." Yuna giggled when the group eyes widened. "And that's when everyone under eighteen has to leave."

"What do mean by Strawberry Lust?" Ayano asked her.

Yuna smirked. "I guess you'll just have to stay around to see." Her smirk then disappeared as it was replaced with a serious look on her face. "You are all over eighteen right?"

"Yes." The group told her minus Joe. Yuna stared at Joe with a raised eyebrow.

"Him too?" Yuna asked referring to the Bluenette.

"Yeah, he's probably just shy." Yori told Yuna.

"Alright then, let's go find you guys a table." The Pinkette said with a bright smile on her face and showed them to a table.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Joe, are you okay? You keep staring at Yuna whenever she passes by." Mika asked looking at her friend. Joe blushed having been caught by his friend.

"Do you guys believe in love at first sight?" He asked them.

"Totally." Sachiko said looking at Haku.

"I guess." He said.

Ayano, Mika and Yori just shrugged at the question.

"I don't think I could really say seeing as I've never been in-love before." Toshi said as he sipped his coke. The Girls stared at him in shock.

"Really, but you've had tons of girlfriends. Aren't dating someone at the moment, what's her name again?" Mika said thinking.

"It was Suki. She broke up with me." The silver haired boy told them.

"Suki broke up with you. I thought everything was going fine between you two." Ayano said with a surprised look on her face.

"She told me that she felt our relationship had died and there wasn't any sparks between us. Although I think there wasn't really any to begin with." Toshi replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyways, we are getting off track. This is about Joe, not me and Suki."

"Oh, right. Sorry Joe. You were saying?" Mika said as she picked up her Ramune.

"Right well, the reason I brought it up is because every time that Yuna comes over to check on us I start getting butterflies in my stomach and my heart starts to speed up." Joe said with a blush on his face. The girls awed.

"Wow, you've just met the girl and are having that reaction towards her. Perhaps Yuna is your True Love." Sachiko said with a smile on her face.

"Well, she certainly is attractive looking, but I think you should get to know the girl first. After all we don't know anything about her except her name and that she owns Strawberry Kisses." Ayano said before she drank some of her Root Beer.

"Ayano's right, we don't know her at all. What if she ends up raping Joe?" Mika told the Dark Blonde.

"I think that's a bit outrageous, Mika." Yori told her. "I'm pretty sure Yuna isn't a rapist. She seems like a sweet girl after all." As Yori said this one of the Hosts was passing by, but stopped when he heard that who they were talking about.

"And which one of you is the victim of Yuna's looks this time?" The group looked up at the young man. The man had dark brown hair that stopped at his shoulders, tan skin and bright green eyes. His outfit consisted of black and lime green tripp pants that hung off his hips revealing little to imagination and a white sleeveless fishnet shirt with nothing underneath that showed off his pierced navel. Hanging from one of the belt loops was two different colored glow sticks, one was green and the other was white another glow stick hung around his neck which was also green.

The Girls couldn't take their eyes off him until the lights started to dim. "Why are you wearing that and not a Yukata?" Ayano asked him.

"Because it's Ten, these are outfits we wear for Strawberry Lust, but that's beside the point. You didn't answer my question. Which one of you has fallen for my best friend?" The man said with his hands on the table this time. "And I'm not going to tell her. In fact I'm going to tell you if you might have a possible chance with her." He then looked at Toshi, who hadn't taken his eyes off the Dark Brunette the entire time. "Like what you see?" Toshi blushed at this.

"Minoru stop flirting." Yuna said carrying a tray full of drinks as she set them down on the table. Joe gulped seeing that Yuna had changed into something much more revealing. The girl was now wearing black knee high boots, a hot pink tutu with a skull belt and a hot pink leopard bra top. Her hair was now in two long ponytails with neon purple ribbons in them, on her wrists where Jelly Bracelets of all colors while a pair of pink and purple glow sticks hung from her neck. "You need to go backstage for the first show. I'll be there in a bit." Yuna said shooing Minoru away. "Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the show." The Pinkette then turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

"Is she even wearing anything underneath that?" Yori said to the group. As Joe watched Yuna walked off, she tripped over a glow stick on the ground flashing him. Joe's eyes widened at what he saw, his hand flying to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Whoa, Joe your nose is bleeding." Haku said handing him a napkin.

Ayano looked over to see Yuna getting up from the ground; she blushed at what she saw. "No, she was wearing something."

"What was she wearing to make you blush and give Joe a nosebleed?" Sachiko asked staring at Joe.

"It was a Thong that matched her Top." Ayano said quietly as she drank her Smoothie.

Strawberry Kisses then went completely dark. The group turned to look at the stage as the curtains opened, fake fog poured off the stage as strobe lights lite the room up a bit as they went all over the place.

"During the Day we are Innocent, but when night falls….." Laughter was heard throughout Strawberry Kisses. "The corruption begins. Welcome to Strawberry Lust. It's time to get naughty." The laughter then got louder.

_There's only two types of people in this world_

_ The ones that entertain and the ones that observe._

_ Well, baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl._

_ Don't like the backseat, gotta be first._

Yuna descended from the ceiling in chair with her legs crossed, singing. Once she was down all the way she got up and started to dance. The Pinkette really got into it. Joe blushed when he started to feel a bit uncomfortable watching her dance.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots._

_ (Call the Shots)_

_ I'm like a firecracker I make it hot._

_ When I put on a Show_

Yuna jumped off the stage wearing a hot pink microphone headset. She danced pass Men and Women, moving her hips as she did so.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins._

_ Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break._

_ I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage._

_ Better be ready, hope that you feel the same._

Yuna was getting closer to Joe, he was starting to get nervous, but he couldn't take his eyes off her as she danced to the music as she sang.

_ All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus_

_ When I crack the whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_ Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

The rest of the Hosts and Hostesses came out of hiding as the joined Yuna's dancing. It was then that Joe noticed that Yuna was staring directly at him while she danced and singed.

_ There's only two types of guys out there._

_ Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared._

_ So, baby I hope you came prepared_

_ I run a tight ship so beware_

She continued to stare at him throughout the rest of the song. When it ended, Joe decided it was time to leave.


	2. Crush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Get A Clue**

**Chapter Two: Crush**

* * *

Minoru was deeply concerned for his best friend's health. She had been stressed over the fact that Strawberry Kisses had gotten extremely popular; staying up late to work on new ideas for the Business because of it she had developed an Eating Disorder, Insomnia and Depression. She also started to have Anxiety and Panic attacks. When Minoru started seeing Yuna's ribs he decided it was time to take action and admitted her into the hospital.

"Good Morning Yuna. How are you feeling today?" The Doctor said checking Yuna's vitals.

"I'm feeling much better, Doctor Suzuki." She said with a smile on her face.

"That's good to hear. I see you still aren't eating that much though." Doctor Suzuki said seeing that she had left half the food on her plate as he filled out her vitals form.

"No. I just can't seem to finish it." She told him while she watched him,

"I see. Perhaps we should try some different food. Is there any particular type of food that you like?" He asked as he began to check her blood pressure.

"Custard Buns." Yuna told him with a smile on her face.

"I'll see if I can't get some for you then." Her smile grew at this. "And have you been able to get any sleep?" Doctor Suzuki asked her now having finished filling out the paper work; he sat in the chair that was next to the Pinkette's bed.

"I was able to get a couple hours of sleep, but not as much as I should be getting." Yuna told the Doctor as she played with the blanket.

"Do you perhaps what to try some medication then to help you with your Insomnia?" Doctor Suzuki asked her.

"I think that would be a good idea."

"Alright then, I'll look into it then for you and see which one would be most suitable for you then." He said writing it down. "I also found a LPN for you. He's the same age as you and working on becoming a doctor. He's already been informed of your condition and should be arriving shortly."

"Yuna." She heard her name said quietly. Her eyes widened as she stared at Joe. "You're the patient I was assigned to?"

"Oh, good you know each other. I'll leave you two be then." Doctor Suzuki said leaving the room.

"I guess so. I never did catch your name by the way. That piece of information would be nice to know after all since you are going to be taking care of." Yuna told the Bluenette.

"It's Kido Joe." Joe told her nervously.

"Nice to meet you again, Joe." Yuna told him. "I hope you will take good care of me."

"I will try my best." Joe told her.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Throughout the week, Doctor Suzuki noticed the signs that Yuna was getting better. She was starting to eat more, the luster had returned to her hair and she was smiling all the time now yet she still needed to take the medication in order to fall asleep at night.

"Joe, would you come here for a second? I want to talk to you about Yuna." Doctor Suzuki said pulling Joe into his office one day.

"What is it Doctor Suzuki?" Joe asked the Older Man.

"Yuna's condition has improved greatly with you working with her. Keep up the good work, Kido." Doctor Suzuki said to him patting Joe on the shoulder.

Joe smiled at this. "Will do Doctor." He said before he walked to Yuna's room. When he got there he saw a glass vase with a pink ribbon around it filled with water, sitting in the vase where pink Calla Lilies. Walking over to her she saw that her eyes where shut. "Yuna?" He said quietly, her eyes opened right away.

"Good Afternoon, Joe." She said with a smile on her face.

"Were you sleeping?" He asked hopefully.

"No, just thinking that's all." Yuna told him.

"Oh, I see. What was it you were thinking about if it's okay to ask?" Joe said as he sat down in the chair next her bed.

"Depends if you can keep a secret or not." She told Joe.

"It's nothing bad is it?" Yuna shook her head. "Okay, then yes I can keep a secret."

"Alright, answer me this first though. Did you ever watch _Sen the Tween Dhampir_?" The Pinkette asked.

"Yeah, I actually own the whole series including some _Sen the Tween Dhampir_ merchandise." Yuna giggled at this. "What's so funny?" Joe asked her crossing his arms.

"I'm guessing you were one of the many boys who had a crush on her." Joe blushed at this. "Do you know what the actress' name was?"

"Yes, her name was Yue Zhao. I actually got a chance to meet her once." Joe said with a huge grin on his face.

"Wait what!? Did you just say that you've met Yue before?" Yuna said with widened eyes as she stared at Joe.

"That's what I said." Joe moved around his seat a bit uncomfortable at Yuna's stare. "Why on earth are you staring at me like that for?"

Yuna shook her head. "Well, I bet you didn't know that Yue Zhao wasn't her real name." She said with a smirk on her face.

"It wasn't? What was her real name then?" Joe asked trying to remember if he had ever read anything about that before.

"Her real name was Yuna Takara." She told him, the smirk still on her face.

It took a moment for Joe to process what Yuna had told him and when he did, the Bluenette fell out of his chair. "You don't mean to tell me that you're Yue do you?" He said getting up from floor putting his arms on Yuna's bed.

"You already lost your chance with me, Tatsuya." Yuna's voice had turned serious. "If only you hadn't of hurt Kana then maybe you still would have had a chance to win me over, but now you will never get to know about what we could have had. I think it's time you left." Joe stared at Yuna amazed. Those lines where from Season 2 Episode 8 when Tatsuya, a Teen Vampire, had tried to get Sen to become his girlfriend until he injured her best friend.

"You're Yue!" Joe yelled finally noticing the similarities between Yuna and Yue.

"Shhh. That's the reason I used a stage name in the first place. So, I wouldn't have to deal with fans when I was in school." She said glaring at the boy. "I can't believe I don't remember meeting you though. How old were we when I met you?"

Joe got up from the floor and sat on the chair again. "I think we were fourteen." He said fixing his glasses.

"Now I remember. Your hair was shorter back then. You also look liked a nerd." Yuna said giggling, this made Joe blush. "I hope you'll watch the sequel then." She told him. Joe's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've already said too much. You'll just have to wait awhile to find out." She said with a giggle. After that the subject was dropped.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It had been Six Months since Joe had met Yuna Takara, only to find out a week after their meeting that they had met before when they had been fourteen. However that had been when Yuna was using her stage name, Yue Zhao. A week later he had finally found out what the Pinkette was talking about. She had returned to the spot light once again using her stage name, Yue Zhao, staring in the sequel to _Sen the Tween Dhampir_ which was called _The Secret Life of Sen Mitsubishi._ The show had yet to interfere with her duties at the Owner of Strawberry Kisses, although she could no longer be requested as a Hostess, but she hadn't planned on being one for very long after all.

Joe currently sat in his room watching the newest episode when his bedroom door slammed. The Bluenette jumped in his seat turning around he saw his brother, Jim, staring at him with his arms crossed.

"Alright spill. How do you have the actual amulet that Yue Zhao wore when she first played Sen Mitsubishi?" Jim asked holding the amulet up. Both Kido Brothers had been big fans of the show.

"I don't know what you're talking about? That's a replica." Joe said trying to lie to his brother.

"No, it's not, Joe. You and I know perfectly well that this is her actual amulet." Jim told Joe as slender fingers wrapped around the amulet taking it out of Jim's hands.

"I thought I had left it here." Jim turned around to see Yue Zhao standing before them. His eyes widened as she walked past Jim like it was no big deal, giggling as she sat in Joe's lap. "I see you're watching the newest episode. What do you think of it so far Buruberi-kun?" The Bluenette blushed at the pet name.

"Why did you decide that was going be my pet name again, Yuna?" Joe asked.

"Because your hair reminds me of blueberries that's why, Silly." Yuna said smiling as she waved at Joe's brother. "You must be Buruberi-kun's brother. Are you a fan of mine as well?" She asked sweetly loving the look on his face as they watched her change her position on Joe's lap to where it seemed she was straddling him.

Jim soon snapped out of it. "What is Yue Zhao doing in our house on your lap?"

"Oh, I thought that was obvious. I guess I'll tell you then. I'm banging your Little Brother." Yuna said a smirk on her face as he busted into laughter at the look she received from Jim.

"Yuna!" Joe yelled not believing the Pinkette just said that.

"Oh, come on I couldn't pass that up. I mean look at his face, it's priceless." She said still laughing.

"I still don't think it's very funny, Yuna." Joe said trying to not get aroused by Actress being on his lap in such a position.

"Fine, I'm not banging him. We are just friends." Yuna said moving off his lap to his bed. "Joe and I met at a little place of mine that I run called Strawberry Kisses six months ago then he became my LPN while I was in the hospital due to stress. He's one of the few people that actual knows my secret and now you know as well."

"What secret?" Jim asked finally getting over the shock of seeing Yue Zhao in their house.

"That Yue Zhao was just a stage name I used so I wouldn't be bothered by my fans when I was attending junior high." She told them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your real name then? I promise that I will keep it a secret." Jim asked the Pinkette.

"Well, you seem like people I can trust with it. My name is really Yuna Takara, its pleasure to meet you. I'm guessing you are a fan of mine as well." Yuna said sitting crisscrossed on Joe's bed.

"Yes, I am." Jim told Yuna.

"How lovely, while I'm visiting Buruberi-kun I can autograph something if you would like me too?" She said sweetly, smiling at the boy as he quickly went off to his room to get some _Sen the Tween Dhampir_ Merchandise for her to sign. Yuna heard Joe sigh. "Anyways, the reason I originally came over is I need your help with something, I would ask Minoru, but it turns out he's dating your friend, Toshi."

"I'm not sure if I heard that correctly, but it sounded like you said Toshi was dating a guy." Joe said staring at Yuna in surprise.

"Yeah you heard correctly. Minoru can turn any Heterosexual Man into a Gay one and any Lesbian Woman heterosexual. That's beside the point are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure, what is it that you need me to do?" Joe said staring at the girl.

"I need you to be my boyfriend." The Bluenette fainted after hearing those words.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow that is a lot of writing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad I was able to finish the next one so soon. Please send me lots of reviews.

* * *

**Shout Outs**

_**Koumi-Loc – Thanks for the review.**_


End file.
